The field of Evolutionary Developmental Biology (EvoDevo) sits at the intersection of Evolutionary Biology and several fields directly relevant to human health, including Developmental Biology, Genetics, Genomics, and Physiology. The main goal of EvoDevo is the same as these biomedically-focused fields; to understand how genotype gives rise to phenotype. However, unlike traditional developmental genetics, which relies largely on human-induced variation in a small number of model organisms, EvoDevo utilizes naturally occurring variation between taxa to link genotype and phenotype. To accomplish this, EvoDevo workers apply modern developmental, genetic, genomic, and bioinformatic tools to a broad range of model and non-model organisms. The mission of the Pan-American Society for Evolutionary Developmental Biology (PASEDB) is to; 1) provide a voice for, and promote, EvoDevo in the Americas, 2) provide a forum for establishing communication and collaboration between workers in the field and related disciplines and, 3) promote training and education in EvoDevo and related disciplines. The members of PASEDB view the continued vitality and growth of the EvoDevo community as essential to progress and innovation in several fields directly relevant to human health. PASEDB is also strongly committed to achieving appropriate representation of women, racial/ethnic minorities, persons with disabilities, and other individuals who have been traditionally underrepresented in science. The main way PASEDB is addressing these concerns is by organizing a biennial conference where established researchers and trainees representing a diverse cross-section of the field can meet to exchange ideas. PASEDB is requesting NIH funds to partially offset the cost of attendance for postdoctoral scholars, graduate students, and undergraduate students to our biennial meetings.